KILL la KILL キルラキル リターン生物繊維!
by Atzuko-san
Summary: キルラキル リターン生物繊維! KILL la KILL El retorno de la Biofibra! Prologo: Hoy salí con Mako y Satsuki, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos y sabes que vi? Un uniforme parecido a ti…te extraño Senketsu,me haces falta, ver a esa niña usando ese uniforme me hizo sentir tan sola pero...Al mirar el cielo esta tarde,recordé 3 cosas importantes, y juro por mi vida, que estaremos juntos nuevamente. Oc


**Notas:**

**PALABRAS EN MAYUSCULA Y NEGRITA! (imagínenselas aún más grandes y en rojo XD)**

**KILL la KILL no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

_**EN HONOR AL UNIFORME DE MARINERA PARLANTE: KAMUI SENKETSU**_

_**DE: Todos los fans que lloramos por tu partida….y sonreímos por tu victoria, Gracias **_

_**27/3/14**_

**¡LA ROPA ES ROPA!**

**¡LOS HUMANOS SON HUMANOS!**

Una figura femenina caía a toda velocidad del cielo

En sus manos tenía su única y amada prenda, no sospechaba que esa sería su despedida…

-_SENKETSU!, NO TE ESFUERCES TANTO!-_ La chica de 17 años completamente desnuda miraba a su compañero, sus cuerpos estaban lastimados, pero habían logrado su cometido**: salvar a la raza humana de la destrucción.**

-_Después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, lo dices en serio?- _fue la respuesta del Kamui, mientras las llamas lo consumían, el poder que poseía era demasiado para su biofibra y sus costuras pronto se reventarían, pero antes de que eso pasara, llevaría a su valiente compañera de regreso con sus amigos, aun cuando esto le costara la vida.

-_Senketsu!-_ la angustia en la joven creció al ver a su amigo en esas condiciones.

-_Pero está bien que sea así_\- entre más rápido caían, la tela se quemaba con mayor rapidez, su tiempo se acababa...era momento de despedirse- Estoy seguro que tu padre estará satisfecho- la masculina voz hablo en un tono amable, tan característico de él, tan tranquilo a pesar de su condición- _me alegro de haberte conocido_\- las llamas los cubrieron a ambos completamente.

-_Idiota! No digas estupideces!_\- en el rostro de la joven guerrera se mostró un gesto de angustia, la tristeza hizo que su voz se quebrara y pequeñas lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos; él se despedía?….ya no lo vería mas? Ya serian uno otra vez, este era su adiós?!

-_No llores Ryuko….recuerda que a los uniformes nos guardan cuando ya no somos necesarios, ahora vístete con la ropa que te guste….._\- a pesar, de no ser humano, los Kamuis, también lloran y se ríen, ahora, Senketsu miraba a su amiga con lágrimas en ambos ojos de distintos colores, la extrañaría, realmente la extrañaría, pero estaba feliz de haber sido usado y haber sido amado- _Que esa ropa nueva, sea aún más bonita que yo…vale?_\- su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, lagrimas saladas escapaban de sus ojos de tela y la sonrisa que tenia se hizo aún más grande. Su misión estaba completa, ya no avía motivo para pelear nuevamente, avía sido usado y con eso era suficiente: estaba satisfecho de haber vivido.

Por su parte, la chica lo miro intentando controlarse, deseaba ponérselo nuevamente y desaparecer con el, pero si su amigo le pedía que viviera, asi lo haría, aun si sentía su corazón ser partido a la mitad.

-_Entiendo, te lo prometo, será tan bonita que te hará sentir celos!_\- le grito en medio del llanto, aun asi permanecía fuerte, se miraron fijamente una última vez, con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, cerrando el su ultimo pacto. El fuego consumió al Kamui completamente y los hilos de biofibra salieron volando, dejando a una Ryuko cayendo….sola.

_**-AH!...SENKETSUUUU!- **_ya no estaba….su mejor amigo…su único atuendo, su otra mitad….se había ido..

La primera vez que nos vimos, la primera vez que te use, en aquel entonces solo era una niña malcriada y con mucha vergüenza.

-No tengas miedo! Úsame y no te asustes!

-Que cochinada de ropa es esto!?

-Este soy yo

-¿¡Por qué lo dices tan relajado!? DESVISTETE! O es desvestirme!? Ah! Da igual! sepárate de mí!

En ese momento, me explicaste que eras, quien te construyo pero dijiste no tener memoria.

En ese momento fui muy egoísta al solo verte como un uniforme que me daría poder, pero aun asi me dejaste ponerte un nombre…lo recuerdas….**Senketsu?**

_-__**Aguanta!**_

_-Quien…?_

_-__**AGUANTA! RYUKO!**_

_-Ah!?_

La morena fue recibida con por los brazos extendido su hermana mayor y sus amigos, asi como todos los estudiantes cooperaron para detener su caída y que llegara con ellos ilesa.

_-Bienvenida….-_la fría presidenta del consejo estudiantil miro a su pequeña hermana con ternura. Esta a su vez, tenía los ojos y la nariz roja por el llanto, miro a su hermana mayor. Si estaba en casa…nuevamente estaba al lugar donde pertenecía.

_-Estoy de vuelta…__**Hermana.**_

Todos miraron la escena algo sorprendido, pero estaban aliviados, todos estaban a salvo. La tierra estaba a salvo, para presenciar el amanecer que se llevaría la oscuridad.

**EL AMANECER DE UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**An pasado ya 6 meses desde que la biofibra fue expulsada de la tierra y Ragyo murió.**

**La empresa de la familia Kiryruin fue cerrada y la "única heredera" recibió todo el dinero de la compañía.**

**La academia y la ciudad Honnouji fueron cerradas y petición del gobierno, todo rastro de la biofobra, como documentos y testigos fueron silenciados con ayuda de Playa Nudista.**

**Hoy sali con Mako y Satsuki, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos y sabes que vi?**

**Un uniforme parecido a ti….Te extraño Senketsu…..me haces falta…al ver a esa niña usando ese uniforme…por un momento me sentí…**

**Tan sola….Pero…**

…**.sabes….**

**Al mirar el cielo esta tarde, recordé 3 cosas importantes:**

**Soy la hija de un gran científico**

**No soy ni humana ni ropa**

**3-Aún tengo una oportunidad de verte nuevamente viejo amigo. Incluso si ya no podre vestirte en un futuro….prometo que regresaras para defender la tierra, si la biofibra regresa.**

**ASI QUE ESPERA UN POCO MAS!**

**SENKETSU!**

**キルラキル****/**** KILL la KILL**

***Continuara….***

**Si quieren continuación dejen un comentario ;)**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
